Lejos Estamos Mejor
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Una historia de como Snape dejó ir a Lily Evans... Spoiler del 5º y 7º libro...


¡Hola!

Ésta historia es de la pareja Snape/Lily. Tiene fragmentos de los libros 5º y 7º de Harry Potter, que se encuentra en cursiva

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Lejos Estamos Mejor**

Junio de 1975. Esa fecha puede significar muchas cosas: los exámenes finales, el final de las clases, tiempo de diversiones... el final de una amistad.

Todas esas cosas y muchas más estaban a la orden del día en Hogwarts, donde los profesores apuraban los últimos día para acabar las lecciones y para hacer los exámenes finales. El ambiente era relajado a excepción de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo que se enfrentaban a los temidos TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Los estudiantes de séptimo estaban muy agobiados, ya que esos exámenes determinarían su futuro además de estar nostálgicos porque después de estas frenéticas semanas acabarían sus estudios en Hogwarts y se irían para hacer las carreras que luego les darían acceso a un trabajo. Los alumnos de quinto, por su parte, también estaban muy preocupados, de los TIMOS dependía lo que estudiarían los dos últimos años en Hogwarts.

Estos últimos acababan de salir de su penúltimo examen, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos y los Merodeadores ya habían organizado uno de sus espectáculos en los jardines y una vez más, le víctima de éste no era otro que Severus Snape.

Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, que se encontraba en la orilla del lago con sus amigas, vio lo que ocurría y decidió que había llegado la hora de intervenir, después de todo, Severus era amigo suyo. Sin embargo, no todo sale como nosotros planeamos...

_—¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! —gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela._

_—Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio —protestó James con seriedad._

_—¡Pues retírale la maldición!_

_James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contramaldición._

_—Ya está —dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie—. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus..._

_—¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!_

Hacía ya unas horas de ese suceso... Había soportado un examen de Defensa práctico después de esa pelea pero luego de realizarlo y conseguir una gran sonrisa del examinador no pudo soportarlo más y se derrumbó. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, supuestamente tendría que estar repasando para su último examen pero en lugar de eso se encontraba en su cama llorando intentando entender cómo habían llegado a una situación así.

Todavía podía recordar el momento en el cual él le dijo que era una bruja... Cuando lo recordaba siempre se reía porque al principio creía que la había insultado... ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Ella, Lily Evans, era una hechicera. A partir de ese día todo lo raro que ocurría a su alrededor cuando estaba nerviosa, enfadada o asustada cobró sentido. Después de ese día consiguió un amigo nuevo, Severus Snape, quien le descubrió un mundo distinto, un mundo mágico... Pero ese mundo que él le contó y que la hizo soñar no era tan perfecto en la realidad.

Él le dijo que no la discriminarían por ser hija de muggles cuando la realidad era que en Hogwarts había una casa en la cual no podías acceder si eras de procedencia no mágica y además estaba el hecho de que en el mundo exterior, fuera de los muros protectores de colegio, había un mago tenebroso dispuesto a matar a todos los hijos de muggles y a los magos "sangre limpia" que estuvieran dispuestos a protegerlos.

Y él, su ahora ex-amigo, pretendía unirse a ese mago, a Lord Voldemort, y ayudarle a conseguir sus objetivos. Hasta ese entonces, ella había tratado de ignorar las señales que le daban a entender que su amigo ya no era el chico que conoció con diez años pero la situación se había hecho insostenible, ya no podía seguir a su lado, no podía apoyarlo, no podía ser su amiga, ni su compañera... ni nada...

—¡Sev! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —estaban en un pasillo. Lily se había cruzado con Severus cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Se preocupó cuando vio que le sangraba el labio.

—Po... tter... —le costaba hablar ya que le tiraba la herida— y...

—Black —terminó Lily por él. Le miraba la herida, Severus pudo notar que estaba bastante preocupada—. Ven, entremos al baño... Te lo curaré...

Una vez dentro del baño Lily cogió un poco de papel y lo mojarlo para poder retirarle la sangre de la cara para después curarle con un hechizo.

—¿Y esta vez por qué la han tomado contigo? —le preguntó Lily concentrada en limpiarle la herida.

—No... nece... sitan una... razón... —habló Severus con cierta dificultad tratando de mover el labio lo menos posible.

—Pues también es verdad —le concedió Lily, que frunció el entrecejo—. De verdad... cuando los pille... Remus me va a oír... Se supone que es un prefecto —murmuraba mientras se dirigía a un retrete a tirar el papel—. A ver, estate quieto... ¡Episkeyo! —Después de realizar el hechizo pudo ver cómo el labio del chico se curaba.

—Gracias, Lily... Pero hazme un favor... No les digas nada, a fin de cuentas ellos también se han llevado una buena ración de hechizos —le pidió Severus. Lily se mostró pensativa, tras unos instantes sonrió.

—Está bien pero sólo porque si digo algo tú también serías castigado —concedió.

—Eres la mejor Lily —sentenció Severus. Lily se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla y cuando se disponía a separarse se encontró con los ojos de su amigo.

Ella se sonrojó, no era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación similar y como en otras ocasiones no sabía cómo se sentía aunque incomoda no era la respuesta en absoluto. Severus se le acercó un poco y se dispuso a ver cómo reaccionaba ella, quien cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más.

Sus labios se rozaban cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y por ella apareció James Potter, que al ver la situación se tensó y se alegró de haber aparecido. A James le gustaba Lily y no pensaba permitir que acabara con alguien como Severus Snape. Quizás Lily no sintiera lo mismo que él pero se encargaría de que al menos saliera con alguien que fuera lo bastante valiente como para protegerla, incluso del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y no con alguien que la traicionaría para salvar su pellejo, y según su criterio, Snape estaba más cerca de la segunda opción que de la primera.

—Vaya, vaya... mira lo que tenemos aquí... Qué bien que te encuentro Evans... McGonagall le dijo a Remus que quería hablar con los dos antes de la cena, yo si fuera tú me daría prisa... —mintió. En realidad la profesora no la estaba buscando pero no podía consentir que siguieran ni un minuto más juntos.

—¡Oh! Entonces me voy... Nos vemos Sev —se despidió Lily y echándole una mirada de profundo odio a James se fue.

Parecía tan lejana esa situación, habían estado tan cerca de besarse... Y pensar que sólo había ocurrido unas horas antes a la pelea en la orilla del lago. Pero se acabó, ya no podía seguir mintiendo a sus amigas y a sí misma respecto a quién era Severus Snape.

—Lily… —la llamó una voz conocida.

—¿Mary? —preguntó intentando descifrar para qué había ido a buscarla.

—Snape te está esperando en la entrada de la sala común...

—Dile de mi parte que se vaya por donde ha venido y que no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra -sentenció Lily con la voz rota, lo cual le sorprendió. Al mirar la hora en el reloj de su mesilla se dio cuenta que la hora de cenar ya había pasado y sin embargo, pudo notar que no tenía ni pizca de hambre.

—Ha amenazado con quedarse a dormir delante del cuadro si no sales —le informó.

—No puede hacer eso... —le informó con su aire de prefecta siempre presente.

—Eso díselo a él... —Lily la miró. Mary era una de sus mejores amigas y aunque ahora se mostraba muy dura con ella sabía que estaba preocupada, sus ojos azules no podían engañarla. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común.

Pasó desapercibida para todos excepto James Potter, que la siguió con la vista desde que bajo por las escaleras hasta que desapareció por el hueco del retrato y decidió seguirla.

—Ahora vuelvo —les comunicó a sus amigos y se dirigió hasta el hueco del retrato. Antes de abrirlo se puso la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y se dispuso a salir.

—_...demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos los mortífagos... ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspiráis a ser! Estáis deseando uniros a Quien—tú—sabes, ¿verdad? —Snape abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla—. No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío._

_—No... Espera, yo no quería..._

_—¿No querías llamarme sangre sucia? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?_

Tras preguntarle eso se dirigió de nuevo a la sala común dejando fuera a Snape y a James. Severus se dio la vuelta para marcharse derrotado y James aprovechando la oportunidad se quitó la capa y se dispuso a encararlo.

—Parece que no puedes entenderlo —le dijo. Snape se paró y se giró lentamente— o quizás, no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

—Lo mejor para Lily es mantenerse alejada de ti... Sólo le traerías problemas —sentenció.

—Sí... supongo que tu compañía es más recomendable.

—Al menos mis amigos no la entregarían al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ni la matarían en su nombre. ¿No te das cuenta? Con las compañías que frecuentas lo único que conseguiría ella si continua siendo tu amiga, sería morir, tarde o temprano... Si la quieres la mitad de lo que parece, deberías dejarla en paz —sentenció. No tenía intención de discutir con Snape pero no podía permitir que pusiera en peligro a Lily.

Snape lo miró con tristeza en los ojos y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse de regreso a su sala común consciente de que había perdido a Lily Evans para siempre.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado...

Review? (Opiniones, criticas constructivas, etc, jejej)

Bsss

Bye

Nay


End file.
